


A Day Emerald Won't Forget.

by SweetPyrrha



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, F/F, Femboy (Mentioned Only), Futa x Futa, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPyrrha/pseuds/SweetPyrrha
Summary: A day that Emerald won't forget to never turn her back on Cinder Fall, even if it was a accident at first.





	A Day Emerald Won't Forget.

Emerald was so sore she couldn’t believe it. She felt as if a hundred Grimm had rammed her asshole. But it was only four girls and their thick cocks who broke her brown ass. She wobbled her way out of their dorm as her lace green panties filled with their seed, her tiny cock still hard and leaking its own as she made her way back to her own dorm. She was ashamed of her cocks’ size to say the least, it was barely four and a half inches hard and her foreskin made sure it was extremely sensitive. She softly reached down to rub it through her cum stained shorts and even that made her close to cumming again. She let go and went back to wobbling her way back to her dorm. She knew the second Mercury saw her in this state the femboy would never let her hear the end of it. However, as she walked she continued to think about team RWBY and their massive cocks fucking her all over again and again with Cinder watching her this time though, slowly masturbating to the scene. 

“Damn team RWBY....maybe I will go to them tomorrow and beg them to fuck me again.”

She shook her head forsaking her own words trying to get the thought out of her head. She couldn’t be thinking like this she was only Cinder’s toy to be used. But she couldn’t stop her cock from throbbing and leaking at the thoughts of team RWBY plowing her tight asshole as well as her throat. She swore her cock got a little fatter just from imagining the blonde ramming her throat again.

“No! You only love Cinder and her cock!” 

She was trying so hard to stay loyal to the one she truly loved but team RWBY had made her feel so good as well as her foreskined cock. She loved them almost as much as Cinder but would never say that to anyone. Her nipples made it too hard to get her breasts properly in her top, so her chestnut brown nipples rode the edge of her green bra making her even more sore but horny on her shameful trip back to her dorm. As she did her slut walk she left a trail of her seed on the floor just big enough for anyone looking at the ground to notice. Especially Cinder herself who had been watching Emerald leave the dorm. To say she was anger at Emerald was an understatement, she didn’t act on her anger just yet though as she planned on seeing what Emerald was going to do once she made it back to her dorm.  
Once Emerald made it back to her sweet soft bed she jumped onto it face first hiding her face in shame. Thankfully she didn’t hear Mercury, so he must have been out sucking cocks or whatever he did in his spare time. What she couldn’t hide though was the feeling in her tiny cock begging her for attention and to be played with. She rolled over and looked down at her body biting her lips, she was big in her chest area at least giving her something to be proud of. She reached up to her breasts grabbing them firmly and pulling the skimpy top she wore hiding them down to let her ebony breasts truly be free. Her nipples were stiffened and ready to be pinched or sucked on. So, with her left hand she pulled on both of her nipples, switching between the two to make sure both were teased. As with her right hand it pulled down her shorts just to her knees taking her lace panties with them finally letting her cock and sack out.  
“Damn I leaked all over my panties, its going to be forever to get the stains out.”

Emerald gowned as she wrapped two of her slender fingers around her cute little shaft and began to tug on it making her foreskin barely pull off her tip. She never really needed to pull the skin back completely to get off as this was just enough for her and going even more just made her go dumb with pleasure. She continued to tease at her nipples as she started to move her two fingers faster, more of her cum leaking out. At first, she was just moaning silently but as she started to pump harder she moaned out Cinder name, but she then swapped to Blake, then Yang, then finally Ruby and Weiss. But that’s when Cinder had enough and busted into the dorm. 

“How dare you turn your back on me you little slut! I am your only mistress and your asshole is only mine!”

Emerald panicked and covered up her cock with both hands cupping it hard as she shot her load into both her palms. Cum leaked out between her fingers and she sat up trying to hide her shame. But even with her attempt there was no use, one thing she had going for her was smell. Her cum smelled so good it was always hard to hide it from anyone so trying the have some alone time for Emerald was always a pain in the ass. Her cum was a perfect amount of musky that could make anyone horny and beg for it, but when most girls saw Emerald’s cock they just teased and milked it for cum. Emerald didn’t complain though it turned her on so much, that’s how she fell in love with Cinder. She was just the right amount of teasing and love for her. 

“Mistress Cinder please I can explain! They…. they fucked me by force I didn’t have a choice! I swear Mistress I only love you and you alone!”

She was lying, she could feel it in her heart that she let them fuck her like that. She let them take her and take her heart as their own even if they themselves didn’t know it. Even with them being so rough wither her they seemed to care about her and not insult her during sex constantly. They still did it of course but it wasn’t as often, and it didn’t seem to be meant to hurt her only tease her. But she still had something with Cinder something she deep down wanted to get rid of but couldn’t unless she had help. As for right not she knew she wasn’t going to get that help, she was about to either be killed or her asshole was about to be destroyed by Cinder’s godly cock. 

“Bullshit you little slut! But you know what I am going to show you just how much I own you, I should have done this years ago but now your going to remember just who exactly you belong too.”  
Cinder spoke out calmly as she walked closer to Emerald smirking evilly as she did her skirt slowly rising on its own as Cinder’s long and thick cock peaked out from the fabric. Cinder never wore panties anymore it made fucking Emerald and Mercury more tedious then it needed to be, so she just gave them all to Mercury to wear for her to look cute. Once she was hard completely she was near inches away from Emerald’s face, her cock tip right next to her nose as little amounts of pre-cum leaked out dripping onto her lips. Cinder still smirked down at Emerald knowing exactly how this was about to go down, smell was one of Emerald’s biggest kinks and Cinder’s cock as well as her balls had the perfect musk scent to them.  
Emerald was done for, she knew exactly what Cinder wanted from her and the smell was making her mind go blank. She pressed her nose against the tip taking in the scent before reaching up to it and jerking it slowly moving it closer to her plump lips. Her mouth hung open as drool built up in her mouth, the pre-cum leaving a train on her upper lips as Emerald broke it off as she pushes forward letting the cock fill her mouth. God, it tasted so good, so perfect and thick. The cock filled up her mouth already as she only had an inch at most in her mouth. Her tongue went nuts wrapping around the tip cleaning it off making sure that no pre-cum was left on it before it went even deeper into her mouth pushing into her finally throat. She felt her mind go blank completely as the smell got even more intense and the cock was half way in her throat, still leaving about half of Cinder’s cock still outside of her mouth.  
Cinder gasped out as Emerald started to lick at her tip, she got even louder as Emerald pushed forward getting more of her cock inside of her pretty mouth. She reached down ripping off her skirt, so she could see how much of her cock had truly disappeared inside Emerald. She was ashamed for Emerald at this point, only half she needed to take more of her. So, Cinder started to push forward not caring as Emerald started to gag out as more of her fat shaft pushed into her minion’s throat. She thrusted slowly but hard to get the rest of her cock inside. She sighed out in relief as she was completed sheathed inside Emerald while the dark-skinned girl did the opposite gagging loudly but keeping the cock in. Cinder then pulled out just enough to only have her tip inside before slamming back in all the way. She made sure it was hard as well as she felt Emerald’s nose push into her smooth crouch. 

“Fuck your throat is so tight, way better then Mercury’s pathetic throat.”

Emerald was going to lose it; the cock was just too much for her and she knew it. Cinder had never been this rough with her before, but damn did she love it. Emerald grabbed onto Cinder’s hips with her cum covered hands tightly. She bobbed her head against Cinder’s thrusts trying to get her to cum already, she could tell she was close with how bad she was throbbing. Emerald’s mind was only thinking about Cinder now and how much she loved her as well as her cock. Her tongue wrapped around Cinder’s thick shaft as best it could as the cock continued to slam into her throat. She stopped gagging finally as she got use to the cock repeatedly slamming into her. She felt her drool and Cinder’s pre-cum mix in her mouth as some of it went into her belly while the rest started to leak out of her mouth making an even bigger mess then she had made on her own before Cinder barged in.  
Cinder still wanted to drag out the blowjob, but she was getting to horny already, so she slammed herself into Emerald’s throat one last time holding herself all the way in as she shot her thick load into Emerald. Cinder moaned out as she cummed and grabbed Emerald’s head hard to stop her bobbing. While Emerald had musky cum, Cinder’s was thick and creamy making it a little difficult to swallow at times but with the years of practice Emerald had it should have been nothing to her at all. Cinder looked down at Emerald leaning to the side slightly, so she could see the women’s throat bulge with not only her cock in it but her load going down it as Emerald tried to swallow it. This made Cinder smirk even more and slowly pull out her stull hard cock, once it was out she slapped Emerald’s cheeks with her cum and drool cover cock as the green haired girl gasped for air and swallowed the last bit of seed in her throat.  
“So good! Cum so good and thick I love it Mistress Cinder!” Emerald gasped out as she felt air return to her lungs and cum fill up her belly. 

“You’re already broken? How sad, I didn’t even fuck your asshole yet, oh well lets just see how broken I can make you.”  
With that Cinder pushed Emerald back onto her back grabbing both of her slender legs, spreading them as far apart as she could to get at her asshole. But of course, to look at Emerald’s puckering rear hole Cinder noticed the mess that Emerald had made of her own cock. It was covered in her own seed, her foreskin pulled back just enough to show off her pink tip. For something so small it was always a shock to Cinder how much of a mess it could make, and the smell of Emerald’s seed was perfect. A faint blush even formed on her cheeks just from finally noticing the scent, but she had more pressing matters to attend too. She lined up her thick cock with Emerald’s needy hole only pushing a small amount of her dick tip into Emerald. That was already an extreme mount of the submissive Emerald as she screamed out in pleasure and a small amount of cum shot out from her cock landing on her toned abs.  
Emerald looked down at her cock then up to Cinder still panting from the blowjob. She knew this was going to be painful, she was still sore from team RWBY’s little attack on her asshole and with Cinder mad like this there was no way this was going to be a simple quickie. She wanted to beg her to stop, or at least be gentle on her but she was barely able to talk already, who knows how it would actual come out of her mouth when she tried. She still wanted it though, she loved Cinder’s abuse of her hole, but she was going to break even more if that were even possibly at this rate. Especially once she felt Cinder push barely half of her tip in her asshole. She was never this pathetic but after being used by four other cocks and now Cinder’s she was extremely weak at this point, hell probably even Mercury could get a moan out of her if he tried.  
Cinder just gave an innocent smile, but anyone could tell that it was a lie even the broken Emerald. She leaned down so her face was right next to Emerald’s barely an inch apart. She kissed her deeply, tasting her own seed on Emerald’s lips and especially on her tongue once she pushed her own into her mouth. As she kissed her deeply she pushed all her cock inside her spreading Emerald’s asshole apart as much as it could take. This made Emerald scream and moan into the kiss as she broke free of Cinder’s grapes on her legs wrapping them around Cinder’s waist tightly as well as her arms. She squeezed on her mistress tightly as the cock entered her hole completely filling her back hole up. Emerald cummed once again covering her abs in more if her seed but this time Cinder’s belly as well as Emerald’s tiny cock was squished between the two women.  
With that Cinder knew that Emerald was hers and hers alone once again, she could pull out of her to tease her and make her beg but she herself needed to fuck something as she didn’t get the chance in a few days. So, she began to pump her cock in and out of Emerald’s asshole hard but slowly. She wanted Emerald to feel every inch of her meaty cock inside her as she pumped into her. Cinder’s cock throbbed softly as it built up seed getting ready to fill Emerald even more. Cinder wasn’t going to make is easy for her toy though as she wanted to drag her through hell before she got a reward. She began to pump faster and harder, her cock slamming as deep as it could inside of her ass. Cinder could feel Emerald’s cock squeeze down on her cock harder and harder with every thrust into her. Cinder was going to rebreak this girl and make sure that she never doubted her or her cock again even if it meant breaking Emerald for hours. Cinder pulled away from the deep kiss slowly leaving a chain of spit connecting the two before she broke it off.

“Who do you belong to Emerald! Who is the one who owns that perfect throat of yours, those fat tits and ass and especially that tiny cock of yours!” Cinder screamed out as she thrusted into her harder and faster, her thrusts more animalistic than ever before.

“You Mistress Cinder Fall! I am all yours no matter what, I will never betray you ever again! I will do anything you want please just give me your goddess like seed!” 

With that Cinder gave Emerald what she wanted, she pushed herself as deep as she could, and her thick load filled Emeralds rears to the brim. Some of her thick load even spilling out around her cock covering her sack in her own seed. She kept herself inside Emerald for a good while to make sure all her seed was planted deeply inside her. Once she felt her own cock go soft she pulled out and smirked as also noticed Emerald was out cold completely. She even cummed all over both making the room fill up with the smell of Emerald’s musky scent. Cinder got out of the bed wiping off the cum on her belly and ate it. It tastes so good and the smell filled her nose, to bad Emerald was small, if she was big she could even have dominated Cinder. But that wasn’t how life went and now Emerald was her little slut, hers and hers alone. With a smile on her lips and went through her draw getting a new skirt on before leaving the room to go have her revenge on team RWBY one by one for trying to take her toy away.  
As Cinder left the room all that was left in it was the cum covered Emerald, she was completely out but as she laid in her comatose sex filled state her mind was filled with the lust and want for more of Cinder’s cock. The feelings she had before for team RWBY were completely buried away now and it was almost impossible to tell when they would come back to the forefront of her mind. Her cock throbbed hard as it also shot small loads onto her belly still even after Cinder had left the room. She laid there for what seemed like hours to her but was only actually a few minutes, her cock finally growing soft and her foreskin hiding her tip once again. She slowly sat up and looked down at the mess and reached down to feel her sore asshole. Thankfully it wasn’t stretched out and was back to being tight once again. She sighed in relief and just grabbed a blanket pulling it over her and pretend to sleep as she heard Mercury enter the room. He didn’t say a word, but he could smell what had happened. He opened a window and then himself laid in bed. Emerald couldn’t stop thinking about Cinder and her cock, she needed her again, but her body was too sore to react to her thoughts. Tomorrow she thought, tomorrow she was going to get more of Cinder’s seed. Maybe she would even bring Neo this time, so Cinder can have even more fun.


End file.
